A.N.T.I.
The Anamolous Negation Testing Institution, more commonly known as A.N.T.I., is the group that measures the powers of people with abilities. Their headquarters is based in Emporium Third, within the southern Neutral Lands / Narthus border, though there are many other offices spread throughout the globe. History A recent group funded by the rulers of the Neutral Lands, House Kaphisilla. Started the same year as the end of the Sky Lord Era, roughly judged at Imperial Year 9822, it was designed to be an accurate measure of 'those with powers'. Illya Kaphisilla was given the responsibility by a committee of delegates charged with how to deal with the seeming rash of 'those with powers'. She then searched for Mana Dampers to fill the ranks. She found many of middling to weak ability before a Mana Damper by the name of Becquerel Farad. Joining in Imperial Year 9851 he was a light send. Where as a group was required to accurate judge the 'true power' he could do it alone. This greatly improved their reputation and their accuracy. His cancellation powers were great enough to earn his own rank, Mana Cancellor. After Illya's tragic death he continued service under Alidee Kaphisilla. Under Alidee, the organization continued and expanded. Currently, there are several thousand offices all over the world. Sadly, with the ECHO invasion of the Midworld, most of the records were destroyed to keep them out of enemy hands. As such, there is a massive effort to regain most of them, retesting many power users. Currently, Becquerel is considered the head of the organization should Alidee be unreachable. Agents and Weapons There are roughly a thousand Mana Dampers in the institution. Many of them are stationed in large cities, where powers are more than likely to occur. Becquerel is stationed in Moonhaven, a central city of the Neutral Lands. There, he observes the strongest of the testees to decide whether or not he needs to examine them personally. There are another two to three thousand agents are stationed about. Usually, two or three to a mana damper. There are a few divisions that do their own thing, like investigate possible losses of power control. These 'normals' are armed with synthetic weapons, as well as diverse sensor equipment. They also are armed with a shield generator that neutralizes a power user's ability for a short time. It is limited as they are no where near as good as a proper Mana Damper. Ranks *Agent (A.N.T.I.) - Agent without power or authority. *Mana Damper (A.N.T.I.) - Agent with power dampening ability. *Arch-Agent (A.N.T.I.) - Agent in charge of a group. *Mana Arch-Damper - A powerful Arch-agent with dampening ability. *The Mana Canceler - Becquerel Farad. Known Agents *Becquerel Farad - Also known as Mana Cancellor, he was born with the innate ability to negate all mana flow from anything he touches or anything directed at him. *Havelin Cruie - Mana Arch-Damper of Arcadia. she is second to Becquerel in power. *March Deveon - Arch-Agent, chief assistant of Becquerel. She has a fragment of the artifice known as ANTI MAGICA embedded in her due to a childhood injury. The fragment forms a Reality Marble around her that makes mana within 10 feet of her vanish, the mana returns when she is 10 feet or more away from it. *Renee Jokeur - Mana Arch-Damper in charge of Cameo. In protest of the Blood Meridian, she moved to the Domain of One-eyed Warlord. now the Arch-Damper of his lands, first of the office. See Also Related Terms *Mana Damper - A class. Notes Category:Neutral Lands Category:ANTI Category:Underside Faction